Until That Time
by TheOrdinaryHuman
Summary: Shigeru and Touko talks about Natsume one night when he was late for dinner.


**Until That Time**

"Takashi-kun is late again today, isn't he?" Touko said, glancing at the clock. It was dinnertime at the Fujiwara household and Natsume Takashi was still not home. It wasn't an uncommon occurrence but Touko still wished that he would tell them beforehand.

Shigeru put down the book he was reading and turned to his wife, "Boys his age like to play around sometimes. Don't worry too much."

"Ne, Shigeru, do you think Takashi's alright?" She had her head bowed and worry was evident in her face and voice. Despite her husband's words, she couldn't help but be bothered when the boy comes home late or when he suddenly calls to tell them that he'd be staying at a friend's place.

Shigeru put down his chopsticks. He knew the worry Touko felt wouldn't disappear with just his previous statement. After all, Natsume might not be playing around at all. He could be lost in the forest. He could be in trouble. He could be with _them_. He put a hand on his wife's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Could it be something that involves spirits?" Her voice quivered.

He jerked back. He wasn't expecting for the topic to be brought up. Even before they had adopted Natsume, they already heard rumors about him from their other relatives. They say he was a strange child—always saying creepy things and acts as if he could see something that wasn't there. That didn't stop the Fujiwaras from wanting Natsume to live with them though. To them, Natsume just needed more love and he wasn't going to get it from people who passed him around. The boy needs a family that would want him and a place he could call his home.

"Shigeru-san?" Touko finally looked up at him when he didn't answer.

He smiled at her, "Touko, do you remember the time when Takashi's room became messed up?"

She nodded. How could she forget? Right before the incident, strange things were happening in the house like her garden being wrecked and the sound of footsteps walking around. But after what Natsume did, everything just stopped. And when they discussed the topic even further, they somehow ended up talking about the rumors surrounding Natsume. If he could actually see things that others cannot. Things like spirits perhaps.

"Takashi," he continued, "He wants to protect us."

"But still—" Touko wiped at her eyes, barely managing to keep herself from crying.

"I know you're worried. I'm worried too." Shigeru paused for a while to take a sip of sake and continued, "But Takashi is strong. He was strong back then; he's even stronger now that he has a family, us. He has good friends too." He smiled reassuringly at her. "He won't dare be reckless knowing that we'd worry so I'm sure he'll come back to us safe and sound."

Suddenly, they heard the front door open. The couple both turned their heads towards Natsume as he came into view from the dining room door.

"I'm back, Shigeru-san, Touko-san. Sorry for being late," he said, smiling apologetically at the two of them. His pants were covered with dirt and his shirt was wrinkled.

They smiled back at him, biting down the worry from their faces. Natsume was obviously in the forest, involved with another spirit.

Touko stood up and walked towards him, trying hard to act like her usual self, "My, my, what happened to your clothes, Takashi-kun?" She tried dusting his clothes but they proved to be ineefective.

Natsume apologized to her again and reasoned that he fell down earlier when he was coming back from Tanuma's place.

_Not today then? _Shigeru thought to himself as he watched the two. He told Natsume to change his clothes first and come join them for dinner.

Only when they heard his footsteps overhead did they start speaking again. "Takashi-kun seems really exhausted today." Touko said, sitting back down beside her husband.

"Ah." He voiced in agreement.

"Ne, Shigeru-san, when do you think would Takashi-kun tell us about the spirits?"

"Hm," he looked thoughtful for a while, "I don't know. But right now, all we can do is to wait," he said as he clutched her hand.

She turned to him and smiled, "Until that time then."

* * *

**Author's Notes:** What do you think? Do you want the Fujiwaras to know Natsume's abilities or not? I kind of want them to but at the same time I don't want them to. I'm conflicted. x.x

Anyway, thank you so much for reading! ^^


End file.
